1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of digital television (DTV) systems and digital broadcasting. More specifically, the present invention relates to the fields of digital broadcasting and web browsing.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, television systems have mainly been used to receive and display broadcast television signals (e.g., audio/visual programs) for television viewers. In Europe, a data transmission format called xe2x80x9cTeletextxe2x80x9d has been used which enables compatible television sets to receive a special video signal having encoded therein pages of text based information that can be displayed to a viewer. The viewer can select to thereby view certain text-based pages from a keyboard console or remote device, which can include a cursor directing device. The text-based pages are broadcast from the television broadcaster and some high end television sets can store all the text-based pages in a memory device. Although helpful for obtaining mainstream information, e.g., stock prices and reports, sports information, general news, weather reports, etc., the Teletext system is very limited in the number of pages it can support, e.g., about 100 pages, is very limited in that only text is used and provides no intelligent information filtering mechanisms with respect to the text-based pages. It would be desirable to provide a system that can support enhanced information viewing and navigation within a television system.
In the United States, the digital satellite system (DSS) television broadcast standard offers an on-screen programming guide that decodes textbased programming information from the television broadcast signal. The DSS on-screen programming information describes the schedule of television programs and acts like an electronic television guide. Also included are some text-based extended information that describe the subject matter of a particular television show, program or movie. Much like the Teletext system, the DSS on-screen programming information is only text-based, it uses a television set, is limited in the number of pages it can support and provides no intelligent information filtering mechanisms. It would be desirable to provide a system that can support enhanced information viewing and navigation within a television system.
Recently, digital television broadcast standards and digital television sets have been introduced and used. The use of cable systems and digital audio/visual systems into the home has introduced the set-top-box device. The set-top-box device acts as an intelligent controller for accessing and decoding cable programs from digital cable, e.g., terrestrial cable or from a digital satellite system. In the recently proposed home audio/visual network systems, e.g., the HAVi and AV/C standards, the set-top-box also acts as an intelligent controller to control the activities and communications of other electronic devices that can be coupled to the network, like a digital television, a video cassette recorder (VCR), a compact disk (CD) unit, a tuner, a personal computer system, etc. These electronic platforms allow an enhanced ability to access and display information in digital form that was not before possible in the realm of television media. It would be desirable to provide a system that can take advantage of this enhanced ability to access and display digital information within a television system.
The internet protocol of the world wide web allows multiple computer systems to communicate and display information in a way not before possible. The internet protocol allows hypertext documents, e.g., documents in a hypertext markup language (HTML) format, to be communicated from a server to a client computer system for viewing and interaction therewith. In typical usage, a user interacts with a web browser of a host computer system that connects to the internet via a modem or via some other form of direct high speed digital connection. Once connected to the internet, the user can access information in the form of hypertext documents (web pages) that are stored on server computer systems located on the world wide web, which exists literally all over the globe. It would be desirable to provide a system that can take advantage of the enhanced ability to access and display digital information within a television system for displaying and accessing HTML documents.
Accordingly, the present invention takes advantage of the enhanced ability of a digital television system to access and display information to enhance a television viewer""s entertainment and information gathering experience. The present invention provides a digital television (DTV) system capable of efficiently accessing and displaying viewer-selected web pages and other HTML documents to a viewer. The web pages and other HTML documents are sent over a digital broadcast to the DTV system of the present invention. These and other advantages of the present invention not specifically mentioned above will become clear within discussions of the present invention presented herein.
A client-side intelligent device having background caching of web pages within a digital television (DTV) system and method of same are described herein. The present invention includes a digital television system having an intelligent device for interfacing with a user/viewer and controlling the display of information on a display screen. The intelligent device, in one embodiment, is a set-top-box, but could be any intelligent electronic device or computer system. The set-top-box is configured to receive a digital TV broadcast signal (e.g., land based cable or digital satellite system) that may include audio/visual information as well as data signals in a datacast format. The datacast format includes web pages, e.g., in the HTML (hypertext markup language) format. The present invention allows a viewer to have his/her DTV set-top-box or HDTV (high definition TV) monitor and locally cache hypertext documents (and multi-media components), that are transmitted by digital broadcasters, to thereby enhance the internet connectivity performance. A forward caching process is used.
The DTV broadcasters support multiple channels of information on which digital content providers can supply a domain of web pages that are transmitted in round robin fashion on a periodic basis. The present invention is able to display viewer-selected hypertext documents on the DTV system from this domain. An intelligent filter is used to cache hypertext documents. The intelligent filter modifies itself based on user behavior, e.g., user history, and user preferences in terms of the web pages that a viewer routinely visits. The intelligent filter is used to identify certain web pages (or other HTML-based documents and multi-media components) of the data that are being broadcast and these identified web pages are stored in a cache memory for later use by the viewer. Hypertext documents are forward cached in that they are stored in the cache memory before they are displayed to the user. A second tuner can be used to poll multiple channels when updating the cached contents. Cached web pages avoid broadcast latencies (due to periodic updating) and thereby are displayed faster to the viewer. The use of cached web pages therefore enhances intemet connectivity performance.
More specifically, embodiments of the present invention include a method of displaying information in a digital television system, the method comprising the steps of: a) maintaining an intelligent filter that records hypertext documents based on the frequency that hypertext documents were previously accessed by a viewer of the digital television system; b) monitoring datacast information decoded from a received digital television broadcast signal to identify newly received hypertext documents, the step b) comprising the steps of: b1) sequentially scanning a first tuner of the digital television system over channels of the digital television broadcast signal for a predetermined time period for each scanned channel; and b2) at each scanned channel, identifying newly received hypertext documents. The method further comprising the steps of: c) storing into a cache memory any of the newly received hypertext documents that are recorded in the intelligent filter; d) receiving, from a viewer, an identifier of a selected hypertext document; and e) provided the selected hypertext document is located within the cache memory, accessing the selected hypertext document from the cache memory and displaying the selected hypertext document on a display screen of the digital television system.
Embodiments include the above and further comprising the step of f) using a second tuner of the digital television system to display contents of a selected channel to the viewer on the display screen wherein the datacast information comprises a domain of hypertext documents that are periodically broadcast. Embodiments include the above and wherein the step a) comprises the steps of: a1) receiving and recording identifiers of hypertext documents accessed by the viewer; a2) recording a count associated with each identifier received by the step a1), the count indicating the number of times each recorded hypertext document was accessed by the viewer; and a3) ranking the identifiers of the intelligent filter based on their associated counts. Embodiments further include a digital television system implemented in accordance with the above.